Hijikata and Chizuru: Cherry Blossoms softness
by Hijikata-Toshizo-senpai
Summary: Chizuru want to take a stroll while shopping but Saito and Okita did already the shopping so she has no excuse to go. When Hijikata ask if something is wrong and hear what she wants, he take her out. He shows a sight she never saw before in her life. A beautiful sight of cherry blossoms and a sight of HIjikata she never though he had. Rated M for the romance. ( All chars are alive)


I do not own Hakuoki but Idea Factory does.

I am planning to write 3 Hakuoki one-shots with pairing. No yaoi or shounen-ai.

And I won't do pairings that you guys like but what I like.

This is the second one-shot, Chizuru and Hijikata: Cherry Blossom softness

Excuse me for the grammar trouble… English is not my native language.

* * *

**War was over and yet, the streets of Kyoto wasn't that save so when Chizuru needed to go shopping, one of the captains always went with her for her safety.**

**Chizuru went to the kitchen and saw that Saito and Souji already had done the shopping so now she had no reason to stroll around.**

**She took a deep sigh, she wanted to take a walk through the city then be locked up in the headquarters all the time.**

**'' What is the deep sigh for?'' she heard behind her and saw Hijikata.**

**She glanced away, she couldn't tell him she just wanted to go outside because she wanted to stretch her legs.**

**'' Chizuru?'' he asked again with a voice there was no way out with excuses.**

**'' Uhm.. well, I want to take stroll outside of the headquarters. I could do it with shopping but it seems Saito-san and Okita-san already **

**did the shopping.'' she said. '' But don't worry about it. '' she said quickly behind it, she knew he would worry about her if she felt unhappy.**

**Hijikata look up to the sky and then back to Chizuru. '' I have some free time right now, I don't mind to go with you for a walk. I can use a break.''  
he said with a small smile and Chizuru her face lighten up.**

**She was very happy from inside. Chizuru was in love with Hijikata for some time already so every minute they spend together was pure bliss for her.**

**'' Thank you, Hijikata-san.'' she said with a smile and bowed.**

**He nodded and turned around. '' Let's go then.'' he said.**

**It was like he was acting like usual, the demon vice-commander how everyone called them but deep from inside, he loved the fragile little woman.**

**Both were walking through the streets of Kyoto. Chizuru wondered where they would going.**

**She didn't know this path at all but maybe because she only went outside when they were doing their duties.**

**'' Hijikata-san, where are we going?'' she asked.**

**'' You will see. '' he answered only and walked further and she followed him.**

**They were outside of Kyoto and walked into the forest and Chizuru wondered why they were out of the city when Hijikata pushed a bush away and showed an incredible place.**

**There was a field full of cherry blossom trees and the ground was covered with petals, looking like a pink blanket.**

**Chizuru her mouth fell open and walked to it, followed by Hijikata.**

**'' Do you like it?'' he asked and she smiled brightly.**

**He smiled as well. '' I knew it, the cherry blossoms suits you.''**

**She flushed softly before she look at him again, seeing the petals surrounding him.**

**'' It is like the first time I met you. The cherry blossoms floating around, your hair dancing in the wind while your eyes were fixed on me. I think the cherry blossoms suit you better.'' she said.**

**'' Really?'' he asked as he walked to a big old cherry blossom tree and sat against it.**

**'' Yes. When I met you the first time, you were surrounded by cherry blossom petals as well. The moon shining upon your face, making your purple eyes shining crystal clear. At that time, I think I fell in love with…..'' said Chizuru but stopped in her sentence when she realized what she said and slapped her hands for her mouth.**

**She didn't know how he would react, he didn't had the name Demon Vice-Commander for nothing.**

**'' Chizuru… come here.'' he said calm and she did what he asked for and stood before him before she was pulled on his lap and be embraced by his two strong arms.**

**'' Hijikata-san?'' she asked.**

**'' I can't imagine anymore a life without you. You are always present next to me. You think you are doing nothing but if I receive a cup of refreshing tea made by your hands, I feel always relaxed.**

**I can be myself when I am with. I am love with you, Chizuru.'' he said softly while he kept her hugging.**

**Chizuru her eyes were wide when she heard Hijikata's confession but was closing her eyes and snuggled softly against him. '' I love you, Hijikata-san.'' she said.**

**'' Toshizo…'' he said.**

**'' Huh?''**

**'' Call me Toshizo…'' he said with a small smile.**

**'' Toshizo…'' said Chizuru and giggled softly. '' Sounds strange to call you like that.''**

**He smiled as well and touched her cheek. '' But it feels good, isn't?'' he asked and she nodded.**

**'' Chizuru…'' he said and touched her chin. '' Close your eyes.'' he asked and she did.**

**He went slowly forward and bruised his lips over hers before he kissed her very gentle.**

**She inhaled sharply but relaxed and kissed him very softly back.**

**Hijikata closed his arms very gentle around Chizuru and smiled in their kiss.**

**Chizuru was so happy, she never though he would have feelings for her.**

**His lips went softly over her cheek to her ear.**

**'' Don't tell the Shinsengumi that this demon has a soft side as well.'' he said and she giggled and he smiled as well, seeing her sweet cute face.**

**He touched her cheek before he kissed her again.**

**Chizuru blushed softly, his kiss… so gentle and loving. He was kissing her so much with love, she never though that he could have those feelings. He always pushed his emotions and feelings away most of the time.**

**She was sitting in Hijikata's lap, his arms wrapped around her, kissing her and his nose touching her nose, her cheeks.**

**She kissed softly his lips and softly his jawline to his ear and his neck.**

**'' Chizuru… please stop or…'' said Hijikata.**

**'' Or what?'' she said softly, looking to him.**

**His hand touched her cheek. '' Or I can't stop myself. I held myself for so long time a distance between me and my feelings but right now…'' he said and made a face that Chizuru never saw before and smiled.**

**'' Hijikata-san… I like to receive your feelings for me because I have the same feelings for you.'' she said.**

**Hijikata smiled before he kissed her again but deeper this time.**

**After a moment Hijikata kissed her neck and slipped her haori open and saw her covered up chest by bandages yet his eyes meted her milky cream skin.**

**She blushed softly. '' Chizuru, you have no idea what a beautiful sight this is…'' said Hijikata.**

**'' Hijikata-san…'' she said softly.**

**'' Chizuru… Call me Toshizo…'' he said with a warm voice.**

**'' Toshizo…'' she said softly and he smiled and kissed her again.**

**Slowly, their clothes fell from their bodies and both ended up naked in each other's arms.**

**Just the touch of each other's skin made them shiver and Hijikata pulled the ribbon out Chizuru's hair so it fell down like a silk curtain. His hand vanished if the brown softness.**

**She leans her head in his hand, so wonderful felt his touch.**

**HIjikata look at her while the petals of cherry blossoms fell down and a cherry blossom flower fell on her head.**

**'' Touched by pink, covered by love, cherry blossom softness.'' he whispers a haiku.**

**She look at him when she heard it. '' What do you mean?'' she asked.**

**'' That I have the woman I love in my arms covered by cherry blossoms…'' he smiled and she smiled as well.**

**He kissed softly her neck and sighs softly. '' Chizuru… I want to be closer… if you want it as well.'' he said softly.**

**'' Yes, if that is possible… so close…'' she said and Hijikata lift her a bit up so he could position her.**

**She prepared herself and slowly sank down but by her own surprise, it didn't hurt that much.**

**'' Are you alright?'' he asked softly, knowing by stories it could hurt for a woman by their first time.**

**'' Yes, I am fine.'' she smiled and rest softly against his chest as Hijikata put his arms around her and pulled her in a hug.**

**They didn't move except for kissing, it was just enough to be like this, they were one and shared each other's their feelings.**

**'' Aren't you cold, Chizuru?'' he asked softly since it was still a bit chilly.**

**'' No, I am warmed up by you.'' she said blushing and even Hijikata needed to blush, hearing that but smiled.**

**'' I can make you warmer, if you want that?'' he asked gentle and she nodded.**

**He put his hands softly under her butt and moved it gentle and slowly.**

**She sighs and lay her head against his shoulder. '' Toshizo…''**

**He smiled hearing her and buried his nose in her hair. '' Chizuru…''**

**Whispering their words of love to each other, snuggling and kissing mixed with soft pants made them forgot the time.**

**When Chizuru came with a softly moan of delight, Hijikata followed her with a moan of delight as well and hold her close and they sat still for a long time.**

**When Hijikata looked up to the sky, he noticed the change in the sky.**

**'' It's time we go back, we missed lunch already and we can't miss dinner.'' he said.**

**'' Yes, you are right.'' she said and stood up.**

**'' Wait, let me help you.'' said Hijikata and took from his haori a handkerchief and cleaned Chizuru up.**

**'' Thank you.'' she said with a smile and he smiled as well.**

**When they were fully clothed they went back.**

**Chizuru went straight to the dried laundry and fold it together while Hijikata went to his room and took his Haiku book out and wrote down the haiku he made this afternoon.**

**Then he moved forward to his paperwork's until he heard Sanosuke talking to Shinpachi that they would bring the dinner to the main room so Hijikata stood up and left his room for dinner.**

**When they were eating, some of the captains were glancing to each other, their Demon commander was relaxed… maybe a bit too much…relaxed.**

**'' Hijikata-san, did something good happen?'' asked Shinpachi.**

**'' Why?'' asked Hijikata.**

**'' You are so… relaxed.'' said Heisuke.**

**'' It's spring and the cherry blossoms are beautiful and with the Shinsengumi is everything fine as well, ofcourse Toshi feels relaxed.'' laughed Kondo.**

**'' Why are you blushing, Chizuru-chan?'' asked Souji, noticing when Kondo said cherry blossom that she blushed.**

**'' Nothing, the soup is warm.'' she excused herself.**

**'' Eehhh? Oh well, I found an Haiku about cherry blossoms. '' said Souji and took out Hijikata's booklet from his haori.**

**'' Touched by pink, covered by love, cherry blossom softness.'' said Souji up and Hijikata glared at him. '' Hijikata-san, are you talking about Chizuru's blossom?'' asked Souji bluntly and now Hijikata and Chizuru were both blushing bad not to mention Hijikata was freaking out and running behind Souji. '' Give my book back!''-'' But Hijikata-san…'' teased Souji.**

**'' Well, now you mention it… Before lunch Hijikata-san and Yukimura-kun were both leaving before lunch and were gone for a long time. Not to mention, when they came back, both had a content aura around them.'' said Sannan in a sly way.**

**'' Sannan-san…not you too.'' whined Hijikata while everybody laughs.**

**'' But Hijikata-san, you don't even denied it that you were covered by Chizuru's cherry blossom of softness.'' teased Souji.**

**'' SOUJI!'' –'' OKITA-SAN!'' shouted Hijikata and Chizuru in choir with a red face.**

**Oh yes, Souji smiled evil, their demon vice-commander would be now in their mercy for a while.**

* * *

Hello again!

I hoped you enjoyed the second Hakuoki one-shot.

Now I need to work on the last one.

First story: Souji and Chizuru: Love can heal after all.

Second story: Hijikata and Chizuru: Cherry Blossom softness.

Third story: … and Chizuru: A sweet lunch preparing.


End file.
